Time Machine Quest 4
Previous / Next Story The machine emerges in Age 762 this time, in the canyon area where the heroes fought the Saiyans. Scans are shown from DBZ028. The Death of a God!!, depicting Piccolo blocking the chi blast aimed at Son Gohan by Nappa and his angry reaction, continuing into DBZ029. Piccolo's Last Stand. After the Time Patrol stall and defeat Nappa a cutscene occurs depicting events from DBZ033. The Last Of Nappa, where Son Goku suggests he fight with Vegeta in a different area. The cutscene is different to the actual events however, because the Time Patrol defeated Nappa instead of Son Goku. After the Time Patrol catch up with them, the cutscene depicts events from DBZ036. Too Much Power? where Son Goku uses the Kaio Ken x3 to beat up Vegeta. The Time Breakers have installed eighteen Superconductor Generators, presumably designed to somehow swing the battle in Vegeta's favour. The Time Patrol disable all of them however. After this, scans from DBZ037. Battle in the Red Zone!! are shown, depicting their clash of signature chi blasts which resolves with Vegeta flying into the atmosphere. Meanwhile, the Time Breakers have sent a number of enemies to assault Kuririn and Son Gohan, but the Time Patrol ensures that they continue along as planned. A cutscene is shown depicting the events of DBZ040. All That Power..., where Vegeta is overpowering Son Goku while a Great Ape. The Time Patrol distract Vegeta so that Yajirobe can arrive and slice off his tail, turning him back to his regular humanoid form (DBZ041. The Last Heartbeat). Scans from DBZ043. Once More...the Sphere! are shown depicting Son Goku passing the Genki Dama energy onto Kuririn and it being used to nearly kill Vegeta. Then, a still masked Burdock arrives to hinder the Time Patrol. Their fight with him causes his mask to partially break, revealing a disconcerting red eye. Trunks returns to the ship, when he's ambushed and knocked out by a barrage of chi blasts from the demon Miira, who leads the Time Breakers. The Time Patrol attempt to defeat Miira, but not before he prepares to fire off a chi blast to destroy the time machine. Burdock flies up behind him however, now with his mask fully removed. Burdock explains that Miira saved him from Freeza's destruction of Vegeta, but then controlled him using the mask. Burdock 'returns the favour', by sacrificing his life to destroy Miira, by self destructing. At this point, it seemed like the Time Patrol had succeeded in 'preserving' the timelines. However, a threat still lingers... Walkthrough Stage One Go and fight Nappa to save Son Gohan while he waits for Son Goku to arrive. After the cutscene, travel to Goku and Vegeta's battlefield. Stage Two Destroy 18 Superconductor Generators with a time limit of 6 minutes. Stage Three Help Kuririn and Gohan by defeating the enemies hindering their journey. Stage Four Stall Ape Vegeta so that Yajirobe can remove his tail. After the cutscene, continue to fight Vegeta. After the cutscene, you will have to battle with Burdock again. After the cutscene, you have to battle against Miira and protect Trunks. Category:Dragonball Online Category:Chapters Category:Time Machine Quest